Never Again
by LightWoman
Summary: She swore she'd never do this, not at the office...


I'm taking one for the team. Some of you know what that means, some of you don't. Anyway. It's Monday. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

Never Again

She always swore she'd never do this. Not at the office, not in the middle of the day, not when someone could walk in at any moment… She throws her head back as he adds another finger, swirling his tongue over her clit and sending her racing towards her climax. She always swore she'd never do this, but as she starts to lose control and feels him increase the intensity of his tongue, she wonders why she ever swore such a thing.

###

"It was red."

"No, it was blue."

"Foster, I think I'd remember what you were wearing the first time we slept together. It was that sexy red dress."

She shakes her head at him, crossing her legs and enjoying the way his eyes fall to her hemline inching up her thigh. "You're wrong."

"You wore the blue dress that night we almost did it… remember we were kissing like a couple of horny teenagers when we got the call about that senator being shot?"

"Hmm," she says with an amused smile.

"You still think you're right, don't you?"

"Yes." She smiles again. "But does it really matter?"

"I suppose not." He gives her legs another appreciative glance. "For the record, I'm also a fan of the black."

"Is that so?" She leans forward a little in her chair, and now his eyes are drawn to her chest.

"Yes," he breathes. "But I'm a fan of anything you're wearing. Or not wearing."

She leans back in her chair with a satisfied smirk. "It was blue."

"It was…" He closes his mouth when Loker appears in the doorway. "Yes?" he asks, sounding irritated, and she tries to hide a smile.

"Uh… there's something on the video you have to see." He looks at both of them as he says it.

She smoothes down her dress and stands up, glancing at Cal. He follows her lead and they head towards the door, Loker two steps ahead of them.

"Red," he whispers in her ear, touching her hips briefly as she walks through the door ahead of him, and she laughs.

###

"That took far too long."

"We're at work, Cal. We need to be doing things like actually _working _when we're at work."

"You're far too practical sometimes, have I ever told you that?"

She laughs. "No."

"Well, I'm telling you now." He pulls her towards him, smoothing one hand up her thigh under her dress while the other grips her head, holding her close to him as he kisses her.

She moans into his mouth, but there's a hint of protest. Eventually she pulls away, and pats him lightly on the chest. "Not at work, Cal."

He raises his eyebrows at her. "What, not at work? We've kissed at work before. Like that day you were wearing the blue dress. As opposed to the day you wore the red dress, when I simply took you home to shag you."

"I know, but…" She bites her lip. "We can't do _that_ at work."

"Because?"

"Because we can't."

He nods. "Okay." He kisses her again quickly on the lips, then steps back. "On with work then."

She eyes him suspiciously. "You're just going to… let this go?"

"Why not?" He gives her his best innocent look. "I do, occasionally, listen to you, you know."

She can't suppress a smile. "Okay. See you later, then."

"Later," he says, the word full of promise, and she smiles. She's nearly out the door when she hears his voice again. "Red."

She shakes her head in amusement as she leaves.

###

She emits a gasp when she feels him enter her, and digs her nails into his shoulders. He's kissing her throat, sucking on the pulse point in her neck, gripping her tightly as he establishes his rhythm. Slow and steady then faster, harder. She matches his every thrust, biting her lip to silence another moan that threatens to escape her when he pulls her leg up over his hip and thrusts deeper. She's thinking a thousand things in the moment before she comes. She thinks about how not half an hour ago, she told him they weren't going to do this at work. She thinks about how she crept into his office, kissed him passionately as she straddled his lap, making it clear that she couldn't wait until they got home, like she'd insisted. She thinks about the nights they've spent together, the moments they've shared in his bed, in hers, in the shower, on her kitchen floor. She thinks about their first kiss, tentative at first then growing in passion, and about the days that followed; the realisation that they both wanted this, that they were actually going to try and make it work. And she thinks about the first time they had sex; the urgency with which they ripped off each other's clothes, the way he coupled the frantic sex with gentle, slow love-making. She remembers his soft caresses, the way he'd kissed every inch of her skin, the shocked pleasure she'd felt at how damn good he was.

Those thoughts are wiped from her mind when she tumbles over the edge; gripping him tightly, she can do nothing but squeeze her eyes shut and bite down on her lip and enjoy the feel of him thrusting into her as he heads towards his own release. She's still coming down from her high when he empties himself into her, and she collapses weakly onto him as their breathing returns to normal. He smiles at her and brushes a lock of hair out of her eyes. Her mind races back to another image of their first time together; their clothes scattered on the couch, the floor, the stairs. Their shoes. His shirt. Her red dress.

She smiles, knowing the word that is going to come out of his mouth even before he says it.

"Red," he mumbles, his lips still close to her skin.

"No," she lies, with a convincing smile. "Blue."

He gives her a small frown, but the amusement is still twinkling in his eyes. He steps away from her slightly, and runs his thumb over her bottom lip.

"If you say so, darling."

She wants to laugh, but manages to control it. _He's so cute when he gets that confused look…_

"We're not doing this at the office again, Cal," she says, bending to retrieve her underwear.

"If you say so," he repeats.

"I mean it," she says, her lips curving into a slight smile, and he nods.

"Ok."

"Never again," she says, stepping into her dress. He helps her with the zipper, and a few minutes later they're both fully dressed again.

She stands in the doorway, her eyes drinking in his dishevelled appearance and the satisfied smirk on his face. "Never," she repeats softly, but she knows that's another lie.


End file.
